


Airplanes and Science

by mercutiglo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Airplanes, I WROTE THIS TWO YEARS AGO AND ITS FINALLY GONNA GET UPLOADED, M/M, Science, honestly i dont remember whats in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Cecil and Carlos are both tired and on a plane.





	Airplanes and Science

“Looking out across the wings the sky truly goes on forever, a sea of clouds below and the dark expanse of space stretching into the darkness above. If you’re lucky enough to fly as the sun is setting, the colors are richer than you would ever be able to find from the surface, the orange a darker and richer tone than the heart of a campfire, quickly fading into the deep navy of the expanse above you, the yellow separating the two colors lighter than that of a lemon, but filled with the warmth of a candle’s glow.

“Below you, a blanket of navy grey shields the disappearing rays from ever reaching the surface, those on the other side of the false floor thrown into darkness, only broken by the falsities of electronics-”

“Cecil, I don’t know if falsities is a real word,” Carlos corrected from over Cecil’s shoulder.

“Carlos. No one is going to know it isn’t a real word as long as I say it like it’s a real word. I’m just trying to make sure that next show’s Children’s Fun Fact Corner is as factual as I can make it, while making it fun. I’m not even done with it yet, so stop reading over my shoulder until I hit the thirtieth draft,” Cecil whined. He gestured up at the screen the row in front of them, displaying some sort of Cartoon show relating to the recent holidays. Meaning all holidays, combined into some sort of trainwreck of an amalgamation. “Why not watch this obviously riveting historical documentary? Maybe it’ll be able to teach my brilliant, beautiful scientist something new.”

Carlos leveled a special glare at his special broadcaster. “Cecil, you know, although I absolutely love science and everything learning related, I don’t think they’re showing a historical documentary.” He would have continued, telling Cecil how much he would rather read what he writes instead of watch whatever scary show was being shown, but Cecil had already returned to writing.

“All of these people are currently in a metal cylinder. And there are many of these metal cylinders posing a threat to today's population.  As all the rest of the light disappears from the all encompassing sky, you hurtle into the darkness at top speed, the neverending void broken only by the light cadavers of the stars. And those light cadavers are the futures of not simply stars, but all consciousness as well. This has been the Children’s Fun Fact Corner.” Cecil smiled at the page in front of him, and turned to Carlos for his opinion, knowing that he had continued reading over his shoulder despite what he had already said. However, Cecil’s smile quickly faded upon seeing Carlos’ horrified expression.

“Cecil! That is not fun, factual, for children, or in a corner!”

“Of course it’s not in a corner. It’s called that because children typically end up in a corner after listening to it. Because science isn’t real, and it’s forbidden for children to listen to Children’s Fun Fact Corner. Carlos just put his face in his hands, shaking his head.

“Cecil.”

“That is the word associated with my existence.”

Carlos picked his head up out of his hands and undid the tray table on the back of the seat in front of him. He gestured towards the notebook. “Let me try.”

Cecil looked concerned at letting his husband try and write a Children’s Fun Fact Corner, but he figured that the worst that would come of it would be City Council threatening to kill both of them, so he obliged and handed over the notebook. Cecil pulled out an approved reading list book to read, knowing that if he read over Carlos’ shoulder while he wrote he might just have a few heart attacks.

 

\----

 

Once Carlos had finished, he handed it back to Cecil to read. Cecil was shocked, Carlos had done wonderfully. For a horror show. Or Desert Bluffs. Maaaaaaaaybe not Night Vale Public Radio. “While flying, the edge of the sky turned a dark and dusty orange, like the color equivalent of spinning a sunset into flavors of cotton candy. As the darkness encompassed the plane, the laws of physics and gravity continue to be broken in mysterious ways to the average person. When the last traces of sunset disappear over the horizon, -”

“Cecil. Stop. Cecil. Look,” interrupted Carlos. Cecil quickly looked over, wondering what terrible event could have befallen him in the thirty seconds he had been looking at the notebook. What he found when he looked up was Carlos leaned over awkwardly in his seat, his face about an inch away from his plastic cup his pop came in, tapping on it. “Cecil the pressure is messing with the bubbles. Look, they’re clinging more to the cup and they aren’t popping.”

Cecil looked at his husband until he realized that, while him doing science was very cute, he had interrupted his reading, something Cecil took very seriously. He turned back to Carlos’ story as Carlos returned to looking at the bubbles in his plastic cup, muttering excitedly about all the tests he’ll have to do when they get back to Night Vale. 

“When the last traces of sunset disappear over the horizon, you are wrapped in the comfort of darkness. You may be in a metal cylinder flying through the sky against all odds, but you are safe. THe pilot takes you to your destination, and you have no real reason to worry. You have finally become part of the sky you always wished to be a part of, despite the former impossibility of ever fulfilling that wish. When the plane begins to dip to send up hurtling back towards the ground from which we came, we wait for our next opportunity to become a flying metal bird. The stars bid you farewell from their void. You will be missed. This has been Children’s Fun Fact Corner.”

Cecil was forced to sit and contemplate for a moment what it was his husband had just written, a similar expression upon his face to that which had graced the face of his husband upon finishing reading his own.

“Carlos. You’re not supposed to to scare the shit out of people. Like, I thought it was good, and it showed that you tried to model it after how I wrote it, but it was pretty intense. I think if you toned it back a bit, it honestly might be radio worthy. Can I keep this though? I might use parts of this one and parts of the one that I wrote.”

Carlos just kept looking at his plastic cup of pop and bubbles. “Mhmm,” was Carlos’ only response, which Cecil took with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I did not read back over this I wrote this shit two years ago actually when I was on a plane back from Puerto Rico for christmas. I started typing it up to post a year ago. And Now I'm finally posting it. Feel free to message me if there are any errors, you can message me on my tumblr which is also mercutiglo. Please give this kudos if you read it, I genuinely have put off uploading this for so long for no real reason. ( I think I set a different publication date, this authors note is being written 1/16/18 so I guess we'll see if that works.) (fuck it i dont care enough anymore i want my fics in order)


End file.
